User talk:Qubit2222
Feel free to leave a message. Just remember to be nice. Qubit2222 (talk) 15:53, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Now if were talking body~ Well, it seems as if the youtube channel is being revived.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 14:41, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I want to want me~ I apologise for the delay, I don't recall ever reading that message :o I will sort that out now :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:03, July 21, 2016 (UTC) You used to be able to do it by typing commands in the chat however now that EA have stopped the online servers there's only a limited amount if reactions. Default explains itself, sad happens when you leave your character for too long, ball or trap happens when you leave your sim for even longer, and happy occurs when you shake trees. Hope this helps :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:49, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Flipper117 is an idiot (I referred to myself in the third person haha) Hey man, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but I don't know where all my poses are on the wiki, and I want to customize my page with my Sim and make a word bubble, but I am a total n00b and don't know how to make a word bubble, nor how to find my Finger Trap stance (Idk if you even uploaded that yet), please help me out. I'm sorry if I sound uptight, I'm just a total wikia noob and I need some help. Thanks Flipper117 (talk) 10:58, September 18, 2016 (UTC) }} The 1,000 is coming Flipper117 (talk) 21:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Even humoring with "this is very interesting info" etc. will encourage them to spam more crap.}} It's pronounced 'Than }} You said something about modding? Hi there! Don't worry, you are not invasive, and I am absolutely delighted to answer your questions about modding MySims PC. The bulk of modding MySims is in the numerous .xml files, which can be found in the numerous folders inside the GameData folder, which is where all of the game's data is stored such as Sim files, blueprints, and interiors. If you're interested in changing a sim, I made a tutorial on that 2 years ago; The Tutorial.It's the most basic and easiest kind of modding to do for MySims, and a good place to start. For things like sim edits, I just use the notepad program that comes with Windows, but for things like texture edits, I used a Sims 3 Package Editor, any will work, but I use S3PE. ~Heron I think the problem is that you're trying to save over the existing file, what you need to do is save the modified file in a different folder (like Documents) and then move it to the CharacterDef folder, I don't know why it has to be done this way, but it does. ~Heron I think the problem you're having with Beebee is because you gave her a mouth or set of eyes that don't exist in the game. Check the way you spelled it, that's usually the problem, and f you need a list of CAS parts that are in the game, open CAS.inventory in the Global folder. ~Heron Primadonna Girl, All I Ever Wanted Was The World Rule Number 3, Wear Your Heart On Your Cheek~